


My Girl

by busbaby



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Character, Completed, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Imported, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbaby/pseuds/busbaby
Summary: Delia and Patsy and also a original character. An old work I'm uploading from my wattpad, hopefully not too bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is set 6 months after the end of Season 6, so when Patsy has just come back :0

Delia's P.O.V -

I woke up, and rubbing my eyes I headed to Patsy's room. I knocked and Trixie opened the door, she looked surprised to see me.

"Oh. I thought you'd gone with her!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean" I asked confused

"Pasty left early this morning.... She said she had a train to catch."

"Okay" I said wondering why she hadn't mentioned it.

"Will she back for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh Delia" Trixie sighed. "She took everything with her."

A tear prickled in the corner of my eye, my mind trying to understand the situation.

Trixie opened her arms for a hug, but I shook my head, returning to my own room.

I spent an hour wiping tears away but then there was a knock at the door and I was forced to compose myself.

Trixie pushed it open.

"Hey, I know you may need time, but the nuns are asking where you are, do you want me to make excuses?"

I stood up and walked to the door.

"No, its fine, I'm coming now"

Trixie nodded sadly and we walked silently downstairs together.

I plastered a smile on my face and said hi to everyone.

"Breakfast" someone asked, but I politely refused. I really wasn't hungry.

Weeks passed and no letter arrived from her, and with each day that passed, its like I forgot a little more about her.

One day it would it would be the routine conversations until eventually it became things that mattered. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, and eventually it was her face. It would never go completely but, it just wasn't as clear as it used to be.

7 months passed and I gave up on a letter and on Patsy, I clearly didn't mean that much to her.

One day, I found one of Patsy's dresses in the back of my wardrobe. It was green and beautiful and I remembered her wearing it.

I smelt the dress and everything flooded back, the memories, the kisses and the touch of her skin.

The tears dripped down my face, and I cried... and I cried and I cried. Until there were no more tears to cry.

I got up and threw the dress in my bin, and left. I was going to the gateway, I didn't need her anymore.

I sat at the bar when I arrived, desperate to have a drink. I sat down next to a girl, she was blonde, with green eyes.

"Evening" she said, her voice soft. I smiled in return.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't drink"

I nodded sadly, this place reminded me of Patsy.

"Are you okay" she asked

"nid mewn gwirionedd, rwyf wedi colli rhywun pwysig"

"Sorry?"

I smiled.

"Welsh" I said flushing, it was way to hot in here.

"Shall we take a walk, you don't look well"

She got up and led me outside.

"I'm Delia" I said glad of the cool rush of air that met me as we stepped outside.

"Jacqueline" she said turning to face me.

It was cold, so we walked arm in arm. We stopped down an alleyway to talk face to face. And a new wave of sadness hit me, I'd kissed Patsy in this same place many a time on the way home.

A tear fell down my cheek and Jacqueline moved it away with her thumb. Her hands were soft against my face.

We both moved forwards at the same time and our lips met.

"Delia..." I heard whispered and when I pulled away from Jacqueline, her face came back to me. Patsy was stood a few places away, suitcase in hand.

A/N - Sorry if my welsh is out, I used Google translate lol xx Hope


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna upload the whole thing within the next few days because I'm just shifting the work over so I can take it down somewhere else.

There stood my Delia, before me. Except, it appeared she wasn't my Delia anymore. She looked at me, those blue eyes turning icy shades of grey. I'd always worried about losing Delia but never like this, never to another woman.

It had been 7 months since I'd seen the woman I loved, but it felt like years. She was thinner and her face more angular. She'd aged in the time I was gone. 

The blonde woman she was with looked at Delia and all the hurt in her eyes and her tears. She took her hand protectively.

"Patsy" a faint whisper escaped her lips. Her Welsh voice was so full of pain that it made my heart break all over again. I stepped closer to her and there was nothing I wanted more than to take her hands and kiss her. 

"Where have you been?" She said quietly. I turned to give the blonde women my best stare.

"Could you give us a moment please."

She looked at Delia who nodded.

"Ok darling, I'll be round the corner" Both Delia and me flinched at her words.

"You clearly moved on from me quickly" I whispered.

"No.." she said, begging me to believe her. "We only met tonight"

I shook my head. "She called you darling" I said wiping my tears away.

"Don't you dare!" Anger rose making her welsh accent stronger. "You left. With no explanation. Was I supposed to wait around forever?!"

"I'm sorry Delia, I'm so so sorry"

"So where have you been. I think you owe me that much."

"It would appear that I don't, owe you anything anymore" I said looking at the blonde women, who was making her way back over.

"I think you need to go" she said resting her hand on Delia's shoulder. With each touch, it was like a knife to my heart.

Delia looked at me heart broken.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" she said taking Delia's hand.

"Goodbye Patsy." I leaned forward and kissed Delia on the cheek.

"Goodbye Delia" and that was it, the moment my heart truly shattered.

As they walked away hand in hand, I wondered, was it because she gave her things I wouldn't. Did things I wouldn't, held hands where people might see her. She acted lovingly towards Delia when she didn't know I was like them.

Was it because she took risks, that she took my Delia from me.

\---

I returned to my old position at Nonnatus House. The nurses were welcoming and nobody questioned me. My routine was the same minus the loving stares and midnight trips across the hall.

We'd had the odd awkward encounter over the past few days, but each time I saw her, my heart broke again.

A few weeks after I arrived, I was on a night shift when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock 10:03.

I opened the door only to find the blonde women standing before me.

"I'm here for Delia, only do you mind if I wait inside its quite rainy out here" she said and before I could answer she stepped past me.

Once we got in the light I could see her properly and she could see me.

"Oh, its you. Patsy isn't it." I nodded.

"I'm Jacqueline. I umm didn't realise you were staying in the same house as my Delia."

Her words were killing me slowly.

"I'll go get Delia" I said quickly trying to make my escape.

"No" she said grabbing my arm.

"Get off me" I whispered harshly.

"You know, your quite beautiful"

"Don't you dare, you took my gir- you took her from me" I said angrily wiping away the steady flow of tears.

She stepped closer.

"You left her, you just up and went"

"You know nothing about what happened"

"I know that you've left more than once. But this time she's got me to keep her away from going back to you."

"You know nothing" there was a movement from the stairs and Delia was stood at the bottom of them.

"And neither do I Patsy"

"Delia..." My voice hitched at the back of my throat. She looked so beautiful. She had her hair loose and a beautiful olive dress on.

"Is that... is that my dress?" I asked.

"No... I had my father make it, because it looked so good on you" she blushed

"I've got to go." I said pushing past Jacqueline and out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me constructive criticism but don't judge too much because it is an old work. Try my ongoing Padelia fic on here, it's much better :)


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the gardens of Nonnatus until the early hours of the morning, I smoked cigarette after cigarette, letting the smoke consume my vision and cloud my thoughts. 

 I stood up ready to go inside taking in the last few puffs of my cigarette, when I heard giggling coming up behind the fence. 

"Shhhhh"A voice said, and from the way is slurred I assumed this was the return of Trixie from a late night adventure. 

I smirked, Trixie, I'd missed her. 

"I'll watch the door while you get over the fence" I laughed quietly. I watched the door and heard laughter then a bump as she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" I laughed turning to face her. I offered her a hand and pulled her up behind me. 

"Good night?" I asked brushing the hair out my face, only to reveal a messy and very drunk looking Delia. She giggled.

"Oh Deels, what have you done to yourself?" I said grabbing her as she stumbled forwards.

And then she threw up.

\--

As I tried to lead her up the stairs, she lent on me and gagged.

"Oh no.." I said "Not inside and most definitely not on me!" She giggled and almost fell down the stairs.

"Hold on to me okay? We don't want any accidents" I said and I placed my hand around her waist for support.

I got her up the stairs easier after that and soon she was sat on her bed threatening to be sick again. 

"Please don't be sick again" I begged  and thankfully the gagging stopped. I reached around the back of her to remove her jacket, and then I took her shoes off.

"You smell nice" She whispered, slurring her words and leaning up to kiss me.

"You're drunk" I said stepping back.

"I am not, I have never felt so good" She got up and unable to stand fell forwards into my arms.

"No. You're incredibly drunk." I said moving her hands away from their task of trying to unbutton my dress.

"But..."

"No buts, now lay down"

I guided her into bed, and lay her on her side. "In case your sick again" I smiled.

\--

I woke up to the smell of nail varnish. 

"Do you have to do that in here, I'm trying to sleep" I mumbled in my pillow. 

"Well some of us are trying to sleep in the middle of the night sweetie"

"Sorry about that, Delia came home drunk, I couldn't just leave her. Actually at first i though it was you"

"You flatter me Ms Mount" She said blowing on her newly lacquered nails. 

"I better go check on her and make sure she's ok"

"Alright sweetie but don't be late for breakfast"

I crossed the hall and knocked on the door. Delia mumbled something from the other side of the door do I opened it.

"The sisters have made breakfast if you can stomach it" 

"I don't think I can" she sat up in bed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked closing the door behind me.

She shrugged so I continued.

"Why did Jacqueline leave you at the fence last night, it is not very responsible or caring of her?" 

"To be honest Patience, I don't remember much from last night so I don't know, but it's not really any of your business"

"I see. It's not my place I know, but I really believe you'd be better off without Jacqueline. She just doesn't give off the caring, committed vibes"

"And you do? Why are you so bothered about this anyway, are you jealous?" 

"I'm concerned. What if one of the sisters had found you last night instead of me?"

"I can handle myself thank you very much, now you need to go so I can get ready!" Her voice was sharp and so I followed my orders and headed down to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read any of this in ages bc I'm scared it's gonna b cringy


	4. Chapter 4

Patsy's P.O.V -

One evening while I was doing my hair a few days after Delia's late night adventure, she opened the door to mine and Trixie's room.

"You shouldn't be in here" I said coldly, my gaze not moving from focusing on pushing pins into my hair.

"Are you going out?" She asked, ignoring me and shutting the door.

"No, I dress like this for the night shift" I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. I was wearing high-waisted black slacks and a blue flannel shirt. She sat on my bed and looked at me expectantly. I pushed another pin into my hair getting frustrated.

"Is there anything specific you've come in for or can I continue to get ready" I snapped turning to face her. I saw her flinch briefly but she quickly regained her composure. 

"Jacqueline broke up with me."She said and I waited a moment to see if she had anything else to say or if she'd start crying.

"Why?" I asked turning back o the mirror and applying some red lipstick. I tried really hard to find a place in me where I could feel sympathy, but truthfully I was really happy that bitch was gone.

"I don't want to talk about why." She said looking at the floor. I applied some mascara and took a sip of my drink doing my best to keep my lipstick intact.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said putting a jacket on and sitting on Trixie's bed.

"Us." She said simply reaching out to take my hands. I moved them away.

"There is no us Delia." I said. Since Delia had been with Jacqueline she'd changed and I couldn't bare face her knowing that she'd slept with someone else.

"Oh hi sweetie" Trixie said to Delia opening the door. "You ready Patsy?"

I nodded. "Am I presentable?"

"Perfect darling." She smiled "Now let's go the boys won't wait forever."

"Huh, what's happening?" Delia asked confused.

"Trixie has arranged a double date." I said and I took pleasure in watching the pain flicker across her face.

"Come on Trixie, we don't want to be late" I said taking her arm.

\--

"Go on ahead Patsy" Trixie whispered to me.

The boys were walking us back to Nonnatus house. Trixie had chosen a fairly decent boy for herself, while I had been with an arrogant one. He kept trying to touch me all night and all he talked about was his new car. It had been extremely dull but Trixie enjoyed herself.

"Don't lose you tongue in his mouth" I winked. Trixie faked offence.

"Patience...." John said grabbing my arm. "Why don't we head back to my place?" He said pulling me closer.

"Get off me!!" I said pushing him away. I slapped him and huffed back off to Nonnatus house.

I'd only agreed to go out on this date in an attempt to make Delia jealous and to get out, I hadn't done anything remotely fun for a while.

I sat on my bed and started to get undressed. I was just in my slacks and bra when Delia walked in. I grabbed my shirt and attempted to cover myself up.

"Oh come now Patience, its nothing I haven't seen before" she softly walking over. God I'd missed her.

"How was your date" she smirked.

"Extremely dull" I replied. And satisfied with my answer she moved closer still.

"We can't do this" I said as she grabbed my waist.

"I've missed you" she mumbled into my ear.

"But Trixie" I whimpered. She ran her hands over my shoulders and kissed my neck briefly.

"My room" she winked before leaving. Speechless and flushed I changed into my pyjamas.

"Sweetie!!" Trixie said bursting in.

"I'm glad someone enjoyed tonight" I said sitting down and starting to undo my hair.

"Yeah sorry about him" she said flopping onto her own bed.

"That's okay.... you'll find a way to make it up to me I'm sure."

\--

I waited 10 minutes after I heard Trixie snoring before I crept to see Delia.

She was waiting for me when I got there.

"I thought she weren't coming" she whispered.

She grabbed my shirt and sat me on the bed. She started to undo my buttons.

"Shouldn't we talk first?" I said. She looked me right in the eye. Her eyes were growing dark.

"Let me show you how much I've missed you." She said climbing onto my lap. And how could I say no?


	5. Chapter 5

Patsy's P.O.V ~

Delia lay her head on my stomach breathless. I stroked her head.

"I've missed you Delia" I whispered. "And I've missed your..... talents"

"Thank you" I could hear her smiling through her words. "I do try"

"We have to talk, there are things I need you to know." I said slowly and she wriggled onto her stomach so we could see each others faces.

Her cheeks were still a flushed and her hair tumbled around her shoulders, it was knotted and messy but she still looked beautiful.

"When.." I began trying to order my thoughts. "When I left, that night, I thought so much about asking you to join me. But I couldn't, it would've hurt you too much. I didn't want to risk losing you"

"But you promised you would. You promised you'd take me with you" she said her eyes misting over.

"Deels, I wanted to ask you to come"

She touched my cheek.

"I'd follow you anywhere" she said. I looked at her face and she looked so vulnerable, helpless and longing. I couldn't keep my secret from her any longer.

"I went down south, stayed with an old friend.... Delia I was.. p..pregnant" my voice wavered and I closed my eyes letting the tears fall. I didn't want to see her face. Didn't want to see how she reacted. She moved her hand from my face.

"Patsy...." she said slowly.

"Please don't say anything Delia. I love you and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Where's the baby?" She asked sitting up and pulling her shirt on.

"I left her with my friend. She will be loved and looked after." I said sitting up as well. She handed me my pyjamas.

"Delia, I didn't go behind your back. I promise it wasn't like that" I begged her to look at me.

"Then what was it like?!" She whispered angrily. I stayed silent and put my shirt on.

"I didn't ask for it to happen. It was one night after working late. You remember Mrs Harlek going into labour during the night." My voice was pleading, and I was hoping with all my heart Delia would let me explain, but she still wouldn't look at me.

"Well I was coming back and...." I paused as the memories came back, I wiped away the tears.

"There was 3 of them, I'm sorry Delia, I couldn't stop them. I tried, I really did." I gave up on wiping away the tears, because now my whole body was shaking. She pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh.... I'm here now cariad." I never realised how much she could comfort me. I felt warm and safe in her arms. She pressed her warm lips to my forehead. I felt her smile against my hair.

"Do you want to know why Jacqueline ended things?" She asked. I looked up at her, pulling out of her arms.

"The night before last, when we were......" She paused selecting the right word. "Together" she said and I cringed at the thought of her being with Jacqueline.

\---FLASH BACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE LAST---

Jacqueline ran her hands up the inside of Delia's thighs and kissed her neck.

"You don't have to worry about anyone coming in" she mumbled into Delia's neck. She pinned her against the wall and moved her mouth up to Delia's. Delia parted her lips and Jacqueline deepened the kiss.

Jacqueline's hands slipped up Delia's dress. Delia began to moan.

"Oh Patsy"

Jacqueline froze.... "What did you just say?" She said stepping back. Delia looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

\---END OF FLASHBACK---

"Long story short, she wasn't happy about me thinking about you while we... were together" Delia said between fits of laughter.

"God I love you" I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Patsy awoke early enough to sneak back to her own room, she kissed a sleepy Delia goodbye before making her way towards the door.

"I'm so glad you came tonight" Delia mumbled happily and Patsy smiled in the dark, she knew they still had much to talk through but being with Delia that night was definitely progress towards their former relationship.

Many people believe that giving up a child is the hardest thing you could do, and Patsy agreed that giving up her little girl was utterly heart wrenching, but so was losing Delia. Patsy had had so many heartbreaks in her time that if Delia hadn't forgiven her tonight, she wasn't sure what she would've done.

"Me too darling" she whispered before slipping through the door and back to her own room. She hovered outside her door and listened for Trixie snores, they could be heard softly through the door and so on went Patsy, she slid in to bed hoping to be able to get another 2 hours of sleep before having to awake.

\--

The next night Delia sat on Trixie' ever opposite Patsy while Trixie was holding a drink and a cigarette in just one hand, a skill silently admired by Patsy who wished she could do both that elegantly, and explaining this new nail lacquer she'd found.

"Oh Patsy old thing, you must let me do your nails with it, it's exactly your colour and would brighten up your look no ends." Delia stifled a laugh at Trixie's proposal, knowing full well that there was an endless list of things that Pasty would rather do than her nails.

"Best not Trixie darling, we wouldn't want it coming off anywhere unfortunate now would we?" Patsy winked at Delia as she said this, causing the Welsh woman to turn a very dark shade of red at Patsy's boldness. Trixie, oblivious to the meaning behind Patsy's comment, protested, saying that a good overcoat would stop any likelihood of it chipping for at least a few days. Patsy shook her head, saying it was best left for another day and there ended that matter.

"I'm getting a little tired and I don't think that being surrounded by two smoking girls is helping," Delia sighed getting up. Patsy stood up to hug the other girl as did Trixie before waving goodnight.

"Delia is a darling don't you agree?" Trixie said stunning out her cigarette and stretching out on her now vacant bed. Patsy looked a little shocked and pressed Trixie as to what she meant. "Well I mean, she sleeps alone in that room and doesn't complain, when I know full well she'd rather take my place." Trixie grinned and as the girls got ready to go to bed, Patsy wondered if Trixie knew about the two of them.....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my welsh is out, I used good old google translate :)


End file.
